Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking
by J.C. Conner
Summary: AU Scream 4. When Cassidy Becker, the twin sister of Casey Becker, returns to her hometown Woodsboro with her husband after fifteen years, she becomes the main target of the Ghostface killers. COMPLETE
1. Welcome Home, Cassidy Becker

**Title: Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking**

**Rating: T for swearing, blood, guts, and gore.**

**Summary: When the twin sister of Casey Becker, Cassidy returns to Woodsboro with her husband, she becomes that main target to the infamous Ghostface killer.**

**AN: Just look up Drew Barrymore as a redhead. I only own Sam Conner and Cassidy Becker.**

* * *

><p><em>Casey Becker silently walks under the windows to avoid being caught. She could feel her heart pounding its way out of her chest; the knife in her left hand was slippery from her sweating palms. Slowly Casey rose to see where the killer was. He was in the kitchen looking around. The popcorn was now burning. He turns to her direction and Casey quickly ducks down. Clutching the phone and the knife, she moves forward to the next window.<em>

_A rush of relief. Her parents' car is only a couple of miles away. _

_Casey again rose to a window. This time he was right there with his back turn. In a swift motion, he turns around and Casey screams._

* * *

><p>"Cassidy, wake up!"<p>

The 35-year-old woke up. She places a hand on her heart to felt its rapid beat.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, Sam bad dream." Cassidy confirms.

Cassidy Becker signs as she took a step out of the rental Red pickup Dodge truck along with her husband Sam Conner. She hasn't step foot in this town since Casey died and that was 15 years ago. The first place they stopped at was the "Woodsboro Bookstore" where survivor Sidney Prescott was promoting her book "_Out of Darkness". _She saw a few people staring at her; stopping in their tracks to see if what they were really seeing wasn't a ghost.

"You okay?" Sam asks her.

"I'm coming back to the place where my twin sister was murdered." Cassidy said. "So no Sam."

She saw the hurt look I his eyes. "Sam I didn't mean to. Honest."

"Cassidy, I'm not mad or anything." Sam assures her. "This can't be easy on you."

"But after reading Sidney Prescott's _"Out of Darkness" _I'm trying to…move on."

"Wait, Sidney Prescott is here in Woodsboro?" Sam asks. "Is that even safe?"

Cassidy rolls her eyes. Sidney Prescott was as the media describes "A Killer Magnet" or "Killer Whore" attracting serial killers or whatnot. And many people either blamed Sidney or her mother Maureen for the deaths of countless people. Unlike those people, Cassidy doesn't blame Sidney or Maureen for those murders especially Casey's. She blames the killers themselves.

"Sam," Cassidy begs. "Please don't start."

"I'm just saying."

"What? It's all her fault that Casey is dead?" Cassidy accuse. "God why does everyone blame everything on her?"

Cassidy storms into the bookstore. Sam shakes his head.

Cassidy saw Sidney for the first time; she was shock to how different she looks. Her face has grown somewhat tired with a survivor's edge, Sidney has let her hair grow, and most of all she seems happy.

"Sidney?"

Sidney looks at her like she seen a ghost or a badly mutilated zombie.

Cassidy laughs. "No, I'm not Casey if that's what you were thinking."

"Of course not." Sidney said. "Cassidy Becker. Wow, it's been years since I last saw you."

"You look great." Cassidy said. "But I like your hair shorter though, no offense."

"None taken. And you dyed your hair red." Sidney said.

Sam moves to Cassidy's side. "Sidney this is my husband, Sam Conner."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Sidney offers her hand.

"Same here."

"Talk about seeing a ghost." A voice said.

Cassidy and Sam turn around to see Gail Weathers. The same damned woman who made it hard for her to walk out the door without people staring. The same old woman who exploited and exaggerated Casey's death in order to get higher book sales.

"Cassidy Becker, the sister of Casey Becker."

"Oh…if it isn't Gail Weathers, author of the "Woodsboro and Windsor College Murders." Cassidy said. "So have any books on the way?"

"No, sadly." Gail laughs off. "Writer's block."

Cassidy becomes colder. "With you and your lies? I'm surprised Gail!"

"Cassidy," Sam said.

Gail was lost of words. And she felt bad, somewhat.

"Just go to hell." Cassidy curses and storms outside. Her phone rings. Cassidy signs and answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Welcome home Cassidy."_

Her eyes widen with fear and disgusted. It's bad enough someone wrote a book and a movie about the murders but to have it as an application to a phone where anyone can be the killer is just plain sick.

"Alright you sick fuck. Who are you and how the hell did you get this number?" Cassidy demands.

_"That's not how you talk on the phone." _ The voice mocks.

"With you I'll make expectations." Cassidy said. "Good bye!"

Cassidy hangs up the phone. About three police cars sped out of nowhere, nearly crashing into the rental truck and Cassidy. She instantly recognizes Dewey Riley as he gets out of the police car. He was follow by three more deputies.

"Excuse me?" The blonde said, pushing Cassidy out of the way.

"Hey!" Cassidy complains. "Arrogant bitch."

She watches as the scene unfolds from inside of the bookstore. Dewey said something about tracing a phone to this location. And then a phone rings really loud. Everyone goes outside to the car behind her rental pickup. Everyone including Sidney and Gail was in the crowd. Strangely Sam was nowhere.

The phone rings again. "Hello?"

_"The police are quick aren't they, Cassidy?" _The voice said. _"I wonder where Sam is? Strange he's not outside or with you. Reminds me of Billy Loomis, don't you?"_

"I'm hanging up!"

_"You hang up on me you'll die just like your sister!" _The voice threatens. _"Nice black blouse by the way."_

Cassidy felt her stomach go into knots. "How did you…"

_"That's not important."_

He's not real. It's just some freak playing with my emotions. "Okay if you really who you say you are, than why don't you come after Sidney? Huh?"

_"I'm not interested in Sidney."_

"Oh come on." Cassidy said. "I know the deal with Sidney. So what did Maureen Prescott did to you? Huh? They always go back to her am I right?"

_"Wrong! All I want is you, Cassidy."_

"Why me?" Cassidy asks annoyed.

_ "To see how fast you can before I gut you like Stu did with Casey."_

"Fuck you, creep."

_"I left something in the car made especially for you." _

"You're lying." Cassidy said. "What car do I have?"

_"A red Dodge pickup." _The voice said. _"Just right behind Sidney Prescott's rental car. But don't worry, she got a surprise too."_

Cassidy felt her heart pounding hard against her chest. She began to move towards the pickup. She reaches slowly for the door handle and felt something cold and thick. She pulls her hand back to see blood on her fingers.

_"Open the door!" _The voice demands.

"Fuck you!"

_"Unless you want to be gutted in broad daylight, I suggest you open the fucking door."_

Cassidy opens the front door. There was nothing out of the ordinary except a white envelope with bloody handprints. She quickly grabs it and opens it.

She was choking on a scream.

_"Brings back memories doesn't it?" _ The call ends.

It was two pictures. One was a girl hanging from a ceiling with the walls of the living room smeared with blood. Her stomach was sliced open with her intestines pouring out. The next picture was of the crime scene photo of Casey.

Cassidy screams.

"Cassidy?" She jumps at the sound of Sam's voice. His expression was concerned and worried. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She couldn't find the words. Sam looks at the hand with the pictures. He takes it and looks at it.

"It's happening again isn't it?" Cassidy said to Sam.


	2. Her Sister's Ghost

**Title: Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking**

**Rating: T for swearing, blood, guts, and gore.**

**Summary: When the twin sister of Casey Becker, Cassidy returns to Woodsboro with her husband, she becomes that main target to the infamous Ghostface killer.**

**AN: Just look up Drew Barrymore as a redhead. I only own Sam Conner and Cassidy Becker.**

* * *

><p>"This can't be happening." Cassidy mutters.<p>

Cassidy was sitting in the Woodsboro Police Station interrogation room with Sam, Sidney, her cousin Jill Roberts and her friends Kirby Reed and Olivia Morris. The reason they're in here: the killer had called Jill and Olivia from Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper's phones and both Marnie and Jenny had been killed last night.

To make it more complicated, Jenny and Marnie was murdered in the same fashion to Steven Orth and Casey Becker.

She was annoyed that the fact Kirby and Olivia was staring at her. Yes, she looks exactly like Casey except for the red hair but could they be ruder than to stare.

Sheriff Riley came inside. She remembers his younger sister, Tatum Riley, who Cassidy hung out along with Stu Macher, Randy Meeks, Sidney Prescott, and Billy Loomis.

Every time she though about Billy Loomis or Stu Macher, a chill goes through her very soul.

"So the killer called you?" Officer Riley asked.

"Yes," Cassidy said. "Isn't that the reason why I'm here?"

"Okay what did he or she say?"

"Oh you know "How I'm going to die." Or my personal favorite "Hope you run faster than Casey." Cassidy said sarcastically. "He or _she _forgot to asked me what's my favorite scary movie?"

"And where was your husband at the time?"

"Inside with Sidney and Gale." Cassidy said. Everyone exchanges glances. "You don't think he's involved?"

"To be honest, when you left so did Sam." Sidney added.

"Yeah, to go to the bathroom." Sam said defensibly.

"The exact same time your wife received the phone call." The blonde Deputy Hicks said.

_"I wonder where Sam is? Strange he's not outside or with you. Reminds me of Billy Loomis, don't you?"_

_No._ Cassidy though. _Sam is nothing like Billy Loomis._

"Cassidy we don't think your husband has anything to do with it." Officer Riley said. "But you know the "Everyone's a suspect" deal."

"I know. You forget that I use to hang out with _the_ Randy Meeks." Cassidy said. "And dated him."

"If there is another psychopath following in Billy and Stu-"

"If there is?" Sam interrupted "Two girl was killed on the anniversary of the murders. And not to mention that they were killed very similar to…."

Sam stops dead in his sentence and looks at Cassidy to see if he actually said too much.

"Mr. Conner, with all due respect I understand." Dewey said. "But I think it's better if you and Cassidy stayed somewhere else. We got a call from the Holiday Inn you checked in."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Someone broke in and completely trashed the room." Deputy Hicks said. "We also found a message written across the wall - in blood, asking 'What's your favorite scary movie?' Forensics and investigators are there currently, checking for prints and analyzing the DNA."

Cassidy shakes her head in disbelief. How can this sick person know where she and Sam were staying?

_"Everybody's a suspect!" _Those exact words she heard from Randy played in her mind. If that's true then is Sam…. a suspect?

"Umm…maybe Cassidy and Sam could stay with at my house." Jill offers. "If you…its okay with my mom." Jill turns to Sidney for approval.

"I'm pretty sure Kate won't mind."

"Well, now that that's settled, I have no further questions for the rest of you except for Cassidy. We have a few more things to go over." Sheriff Dewey said.

As everyone was leaving, Sam gives Cassidy a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

><p>Sheriff Dewey sits down across from Cassidy.<p>

"I know what you're about to ask me." Cassidy said.

Dewey raises his eyebrow. "You do?"

"I'll be honest, Sam is a lot of things." Cassidy said. "But he is no damn Billy Loomis. Or Stu Macher."

"Cassidy, I know." Dewey said. "And I _really_ don't want to believe he's capable of that as much as you. Now can you remember what was said exactly?"

Cassidy rolls her eyes and signs. "He said 'Welcome home Cassidy' and I believed that it was some sick fuck playing jokes on me."

"When did you realize that this was serious?"

"When he told me what kind of top I was wearing." Cassidy explains. "Then he said if…I can run faster than Casey before Stu killed her." Her voice begins to break. "He said…that…there…w-w-were something for me in the pickup which he knew I rented. There was blood on the handles and open the door to find a bloody envelope with the pictures."

"Pictures of what?"

"What do you mean, Dewey?" She snaps, her voice raised. "That poor girl and Casey! Do you know what it was like? How I was feeling when I saw that?"

"Cassidy, I didn't mean to offend you."

She laughs bitterly. "Of course nobody ever does. For the past fifteen years, I have been wearing the face of a dead girl and that's what they see. Not Cassidy but Casey."

She stares at him deeply. Cassidy could sense that she was making him tense up. "So how you been doing? I haven't you since..."

"I almost got killed in Windsor College?" She asks monotone. "I'm sorry Dewey it's just that I don't think I can take this for a third time. Every night I think about them: Casey, Tatum, Randy..."

"Randy's death wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was. I left him alone." Cassidy snaps. She regain herself taking deep breaths. "Is that all?"

"Umm…yes, you can go now."

She slowly gets up and quickly walks out. When Cassidy opens the door, Sam was right in front of her, which surprised Cassidy.

"Dammit Sam!" She cursed.

"Sorry, honey." He said. Cassidy refuses to look up at him. Sam places his hand to make her look him straight in the eye. What she saw in those ocean blue was nothing that said "Killer". "What did he asked you?"

"Oh just what was said between me and the so called killer." Cassidy admits.

"Okay." Sam said. "I know he thinks that I called you."

"Sam, I know you didn't." Cassidy assures. She really wants to believe that Sam is no killer and that he wouldn't hurt in any way.

_"Everyone's a suspect."_

Those words kept echoing in her mind like some endless cave with no exit.

"I need a Ginger Ale." Cassidy said. She leaves Sam.

* * *

><p>It took her about five minutes before finding a vending machine since the Woodsboro Police Station had expanded somewhat. She looks at the choices to find Ginger Ale but the machine doesn't have it so she decides Diet Coke. As Cassidy goes through her wallet to find a dollar, a wallet picture falls out.<p>

She picks it up and felt the tears burning her eyes.

A picture of Cassidy and Casey when they were 17 years old. Even though they were twins, Casey and Cassidy were two different people. Casey was the girly-girl with her short silver blonde hair with an innocent face. Cassidy was tomboyish with a dirty blonde hair that always wore a "Kiss" t-shirt.

_"Cassidy."_

She jumps at the sound of the voice. Cassidy looks into the lightless hallway. A ceiling light keeps going on and off. She grabs a pocketknife.

_"Cassidy…"_

The voice…it couldn't be her.

A figure appeared as the flickering light stayed on. Cassidy felt her throat being closed up. The figure moves to Cassidy. The footsteps echoes throughout the halls. She could see the mystery person clear now but Cassidy couldn't believe who it was.

"Casey?" She choked out.

_"Come here Cassidy."_ Her voice came out as a weak hoarse.

Cassidy felt her whole body go weak. The Casey she was staring at wasn't the one she always remembers, her white knit sweater had big spots of blood from stab wounds, and her hair once so beautiful was now messy and covered in dirt and blood. Cassidy saw that Casey's stomach was sliced open dragging her intestines making it sound like a soaked mop dragging on the tile floor. Casey's face was bloody with her throat open and bleeding. Her lips curved into a smirk.

_"You shouldn't be alive!" _She mocks. _"Casey Becker is dead! And you're walking around with her face!"_

Casey's bloody fingers reach out for Cassidy. Cassidy quickly close her eyes very tightly.

_This isn't Casey. This isn't Casey._

A hand touches her shoulders. Cassidy screams and jumps. There was a scream as well.

" ?"

Cassidy opens her eyes to see it was only Deputy Perkins.

"I'm so sorry that I scared you-"

"Relax, your husband send me to look for you." Deputy Perkins explains. "And you really shouldn't be around here. This is how people get killed. Umm…no offense."

"None taken."

"Don't be embarrassed, I always shit myself whenever I get a soda from these halls." Perkins jokes. "This one time, I swear I saw Freddy and Jason in that dark ass hallway, those hallways can make you go insane."

"You're right about that." Cassidy whispers.


	3. Everyone's a Suspect

**Title: Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking**

**Rating: T for swearing, blood, guts, and gore.**

**Summary: When the twin sister of Casey Becker, Cassidy returns to Woodsboro with her husband, she becomes that main target to the infamous Ghostface killer.**

**AN: Just look up Drew Barrymore as a redhead. I only own Sam Conner and Cassidy Becker.**

* * *

><p><em>Was she really there? <em>Cassidy though. _Does she really hate me for living?_

That image of Casey stayed in her mind like it was glued there. First it was that phone call from the killer and now she's seeing her dead twin.

The police now claim the rental pickup as an official crime scene even though it was only a couple of pictures with a bloody door handle.

Sam and Cassidy were being escort to the Roberts residence by Deputies Perkins and Ross. As Cassidy rest her head against the cold back window, she starts to think about the last time she talked to Casey alive. It was like between 10:30 P.M. to 10:45. Their parents had gone out on a date and Casey was all alone waiting for Steve to come. Cassidy was spending the night with Sidney Prescott to help with her English paper.

_"Hey Sid, can I call Casey?" 17-year-old Cassidy asked. "Just to make sure she's okay."_

_"Yeah, the phone's by the dresser." Sidney replies, not taking her eyes off the computer._

_Cassidy picks up the phone and dials. Casey picks up on the fourth ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Has Steve come yet?" Cassidy asks seductively. _

_"No." Casey replies. "I don't know what's taking him so long. He said 10:15 and it's 10:30."_

_"Well, I'm pretty sure he's just getting fucked up with his buddies." Cassidy jokes. _

_"Steve doesn't drink."_

_"Please, Casey, the boy's a jock." Cassidy said. _

_"You're so full of shit you know that?"_

_"I tell myself that all the time." Cassidy tease._

_"That must be Steve calling on the other line." Casey said. "I see you tomorrow. Love you."_

_"Loves Case."_

But Cassidy didn't see Casey at school the next morning. The police was all over the school along with news reporters.

_"Cassidy you need to come to the office. Now." Deputy Dewey said._

_"What's going on?" Sidney asks._

_"I'll talk to you later, Sid." Dewey said. "But they really need to talk to Cassidy."_

_When they entered the school's hallways, everyone stops to stare at her. It was like they seen a ghost. It didn't take long to find out why they look at Cassidy the way they did._

_In the principal's office were the Sheriff Burke, Principal Himbry, Dewey and another Deputy._

_"Hello Cassidy how are you?" Principal Himbry asks._

_"Okay and confused." Cassidy admits. _

_"Cassidy," Sheriff Burke began. "I don't know how to tell you this but we're sorry to say that your sister Casey died last tonight."_

_Cassidy felt her eye widen. "What?"_

_"Her boyfriend Steve was murdered as well." Sheriff Burke said. "Your parents found Steve tied up to a chair and Casey was found hanging from a tree."_

Of course Sheriff Burke didn't add that both Steve and Casey was sliced open from the groin to sternum. She had Casey's ex-boyfriend Stu to thank for that.

_"Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out." Stu said. "That shows that only a man could do that, Tatum."_

_"How's Cassidy taking it?" Sidney asks._

_"Since the police told her that her twin sister was gutted and mutilated beyond recognition?" Stu jokes. "I say she's now the pretty one."_

_"Geez, Stu your such an asshole." Tatum scolds. "You used to date her sister."_

_"I would have gone with Cassidy but I believe she has a dick." Stu said. Billy laughs at the joke._

_"Sleepaway Camp." Billy said. "Heroine turns out to be some fucking trans-gender."_

_"You guys are really mean." Sidney scolds. "What if she heard you saying this?"_

* * *

><p>Cassidy never went to the funeral nor went back to school after Sidney finally killed Billy and Stu. Sadly Billy had killed Tatum as well. She left Woodsboro and attended Windsor College in Ohio with both Randy and Sidney and made some new friend Derek, Hallie and Mickey. Unfortunately college life was short lived when Mickey and Mrs. Loomis, Billy's mother, decided to follow Billy Loomis' killing spree.<p>

"Cassidy, come on." Sam said carrying their bags.

"Nice neighborhood." Cassidy comments.

* * *

><p><strong>Roberts Residence<strong>

"So how you been?" Sidney asks.

"Okay, I guess." Cassidy admits. "You?"

"Good until now." Sidney said.

"It's been 15 years since I step a toe in this town." Cassidy said. "I never though I would after what happen to Casey."

"Me neither." Sidney said.

"You know I heard Billy and Stu talking about her. And that was the first time I actually saw how she died." Cassidy said. "Now I'm starting to think Sam is involved. I know you think that I'm jumping into conclusion so quick but with everything going on…"

"Everybody's a suspect."

"Did Woodsboro change their motto to "Everybody's a suspect"?" Cassidy said. "No I'm serious, it's like some catchy phrase. Someone dies we all say, could have been anyone."

"Seems like it, doesn't it?"

"I know I'm married and all but I still think about Randy. He used to crush you all the time."

Sidney looks down. "Yeah I figure he did. I felt guilty for leading him on."

"Sidney can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"When your mother died…umm…did you like see or hear her voice?" Cassidy asks. "You don't have to answer."

"No, I understand. Have you been seeing Casey?"

Cassidy nods. "Well more like a zombie version. Maybe I'm going crazy. Is it normal for me to see Casey the way she looked when died?"

"In a fucked up world yes." Sidney said.

"Do you know what its like for people to stare at you only to see someone else?" Cassidy ask. "I hate to look in the mirror. You know why, though."

"I'm sorry about what happen to Casey." Sidney said.

"Why are you sorry? Sidney, I don't blame you." Cassidy said. "Unlike the people in this town, I don't think you're the "Angel of Death". Just a person with bad karma."

"It's good to know." Sidney said.

"Hopefully we'll get through this together. Again." Cassidy said. "I'm going to lay down in the guest room."

"Okay."

Cassidy walks up the stairs. Pictures of Jill from infancy to teenage life were posted on the stair walls. When she got to the top of the stairs, Cassidy saw more photos on a coffee table. She moves closer to the table. The photos on the table were of Kate and Jill, a few have Sidney, and a couple of Kate and Maureen Prescott, Sidney's mother. Cassidy picks up the picture of Kate and Maureen.

_Maureen is really pretty. _Cassidy though.

She could see a strong resemblance between Sidney and Maureen in the face. Maureen's face was somewhat tight when she smiled.

It was hard to believe that this was the same woman who was the motivation of Billy and Stu's murder spree.

Suddenly Cassidy felt a presence lurking from behind. She quickly turns around only to have Deputy Hicks standing there.

"Oh sorry." Deputy Hicks apologizes.

"It's okay." Cassidy said.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Not really." Cassidy said.

"We went to high school together," Deputy Hicks said. "Had English and Art together. And Drama with Sidney. _Peter Pan, _I was a lost boy, you were Wendy and Sidney was Tiger Lily."

"I really don't remember you much." Cassidy admits. "But your name is Judy, right?"

"Yeah and it's okay." Deputy Hicks said, looking down. "I know you had a lot of stuff going on back then with Casey."

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Judy." Cassidy said. "And sorry for calling you a bitch earlier."

"You called me a bitch?"

"At the bookstore when you pushed me away." Cassidy said.

"Oh. Sorry about pushing you then." Deputy Hicks said before heading down stairs.

"Everything cool?" Cassidy heard Deputy Perkins.

"You're supposed to be outside, Perkins." Judy scolds at him.

* * *

><p>Cassidy walks into the guest room and sits on the edge of the bed. It was completely quiet in the room: the only sounds were the branches knocking against the window by the wind.<p>

She was trying to register what the hell was going on. There is a psychopath that is following in Billy Loomis and Stu Macher's footsteps. The question is who is it this time and what's their motive?

Cassidy lies down on the bed and close her eyes.

She didn't know how long she was asleep before feeling someone's breathe on the back of her neck. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Cassidy automatically gets comfortable in Sam's chest.

Cassidy moans. "Where you been Sam?"

_"You wish this was Sam!" _

The sound of that menacing evil voice made Cassidy snaps her eyes open. Looking down, she saw the black glove hand that holds the bloody knife. Then she heard a weak moan. Cassidy looks up and screams.

Sam was in the rocking chair, bound and gag with duck tape. His throat was slash, revealing flesh and bone, his intestines and most of his organs were hanging or lying on the floor. The worst part was that he was still alive. His breathing was very slow.

Suddenly Cassidy was flip over so that she was facing the killer. Her eyes widen with fear and confusion.

"Stu?"

"What's wrong Cassidy? Knife got your tongue?" Stu mocks. He grabs Cassidy by her throat and lifts up the knife. "Say "hello" to Casey for me, will ya?"

Cassidy screams and Stu laughs. She closes her eyes and starts to kick her legs and swings her arms all over the bed. Two hands were holding her wrist together.

"Cassidy! Wake up!"

She stops thrashing around in the bed and opens her eyes. It was Sam.

"Honey, are you okay?" He asks, pulling her into his arms.

"Is she okay?"

Sam and Cassidy turn around to find Sidney standing in the doorway. Her expression was worry and concern.

She shakes her head. "No. I'm not."

Kirby and Jill were screaming from the other room.


	4. You'll Both Die When I'm Ready!

**Title: Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking**

**Rating: T for swearing, blood, guts, and gore.**

**Summary: When the twin sister of Casey Becker, Cassidy returns to Woodsboro with her husband, she becomes that main target to the infamous Ghostface killer.**

**AN: Just look up Drew Barrymore as a redhead. I only own Sam Conner and Cassidy Becker.**

* * *

><p>The three adults rush into Jill's room. Jill and Kirby were in the window screaming and shouting. Cassidy saw that their friend, Olivia, was being attack by the killer.<p>

Sidney backs away and takes off.

"Sidney!" Cassidy calls. "Sam stay with Kirby and Jill."

"Cassidy, wait!" Sam yells. He grabs her by the arm. His eyes were pleading. "You get yourself killed."

She turns away from his eyes and frees herself from his grip.

"Cassidy."

_I should have been killed a long time ago, Sam._

Cassidy takes off after Sidney. As she gets downs stairs, Cassidy remembers about the pocketknife in her purse that was on the couch. She quickly grabs her purse and pours all of its contents out. She searches through the mess until she finds the knife.

"Yes." She mutters.

Cassidy runs out the door. Perkins and Hoss police car was in front of Olivia's house but they were nowhere to be found.

"Hoss!" Cassidy calls out. "Perkins!"

She continues towards Olivia's house. Sidney was at the front door. Both women can still here the struggle going on between Olivia and the killer upstairs. There was a crashing sound of objects being thrown.

"One the count of three, break this door down." Sidney said.

"Okay. Three!"

At that moment, both of them run into the door with all their strength. The door falls down, granting them access. They run up the stairs but soon slows down when they was close to Olivia's room. Cassidy and Sidney move silently against the wall. Cassidy, clutching onto the pocketknife, checks the bathroom. No one was in there.

It was quiet. The only sounds Cassidy could hear was the squeaking sounds of the wood as she and Sidney make their way towards Olivia's room.

When Cassidy got to Olivia's room, she quickly turns away at the gruesome sight. Olivia's room was splattered with blood on the walls, ceiling and bed. Olivia's body was on the bed, with her intestines exposed.

Cassidy saw that the window was broken and saw that it had a good view of Jill's room.

"We were too late." Cassidy whispers. She bites on her bottom lip and tears leaks from her eyes. Her blood began to boil with complete rage and guilt. "We were fucking too late!" She punches the blood stained wall. Sidney jumps in surprise.

"Don't go blaming yourself." Sidney said.

The cell phones rings. Sidney hesitates before going to the dresser and answering it. She puts it on speaker.

"What?"

_"Welcome home, Sidney."_ The killer said. _"Enjoyed the preview of upcoming events?"_

"Why don't you come for me? You got the balls for that?" Sidney said.

_"Aw, poor Sidney. You think this is still about you?" _The killer mocks. _"You think you still the star. Sorry but Cassidy is the new heroine. You are the supporting main character. But at least you'll live longer than a minor character."_

"This isn't a fucking movie!" Cassidy yells.

_"Oh it will be."_

"These are innocent people."

_"Spare the lecture."_ The killer said. _"You both have done very good with all the bloodshed. But what about the town you two left behind. I got plans for you and Cassidy. I'm going to slit your eyelids so you can watch when I stab you in the face."_

"Go to hell." Cassidy said.

_"I meant Sidney. You'll both die when I want you too. Not a moment too soon or later. And Cassidy, I got something special for you. Until then, enjoy ladies."_

The call ends.

Sidney and Cassidy looks at each other in silence until they heard Jill's voice.

"Sidney? Cassidy?"

"Jill?" Sidney runs up to the door so that she was blocking Jill's way. "Stay right there." Sidney orders Jill.

"Jill, where's Sam?" Cassidy demanded. "You were supposed to stay with him."

"I know but he took off after Cassidy left." Jill said. She trying to look over Sidney's shoulder to see if Olivia was dead. "Is she-?"

"Do not look."

Jill's expression became hard and cold. "She said that you were the "Angel of Death."

Behind Jill, something was moving very slowly from the dark corner of the bathroom closet. Cassidy's eyes widen. And then it happened so fast.

The killer reveals himself, his hunter's knife high in the air ready to strike.

"Jill!" Sidney pushes Jill out of the way in time. It was now Sidney and the killer wrestling with each other as they rolled to the down of the stairs. Cassidy runs up to Jill. Jill was cut on her lower right arm and the wound was bleeding quickly.

"Just keep pressure on it." Cassidy told her frantically as she also watched the struggle between Sidney and the Killer. Sidney was pinned down as the killer had his knife inches from her face. Sidney was using both hands to restrain the arm with the knife.

"Look out!" Jill screams.

Cassidy only took one step before being thrown onto the carpet by someone. Her pocketknife flew out of her hand. She had no time to register what was happening before getting kicked on her side against a table. She groans in pain. She rolls on her back to see her attacker.

It was another killer. He had the same white ghost-like mask, same black rode, and a shiny, silver hunter's knife.

_"Hello Cassidy."_

Cassidy, in utter fear, begins to drag herself across the floor. He laughs as he roughly grabs a hand full of her hair and yanks her head close to his mask. She screams in pain.

Then she heard the knife sliced in the air and felt something hot and sharp piercing her shoulder. On instinct, Cassidy elbows him in the shoulder and kicks him in the groin. This move pushes the killer off her. Cassidy quickly gets up, using a near by table to support her. The killer's cries of pain were muffled by the mask. As he begins to get back up, Cassidy grabs a painting and smashes it on top of his head.

The killer is knocked against the wall. He quickly recovers and stares directly at Cassidy. Jill silently crawls into Olivia's room.

He raises his knife and pursues after Cassidy. Cassidy takes off running and runs into Olivia's parents bedroom. She quickly shuts the door and locks it. He was banging really hard on the other side in a effort to get in. Cassidy backs away and starts to cry.

"Go away!" She sobs.

The banging abruptly stops. Cassidy only stood there. She advances towards the door.

Suddenly, the door slams wide open as Cassidy screams.


	5. No One Can Hear You Scream

**Title: Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking**

**Rating: T for swearing, blood, guts, and gore.**

**Summary: When the twin sister of Casey Becker, Cassidy returns to Woodsboro with her husband, she becomes that main target to the infamous Ghostface killer.**

**AN: Just look up Drew Barrymore as a redhead. I only own Sam Conner and Cassidy Becker. And I got this review saying that Jill isn't the killer, well she is but I'm to reveal until the end whose the third killer.**

* * *

><p>Cassidy goes into fetal position and cries harder.<p>

"No!" She screams.

"Cassidy."

She looks up to see Sam. A rush of relief came over her body. As Sam rushes over to help her up, Cassidy realizes that she's trembling really hard. When Sam places his hand on her shoulder wound, she whimpers in pain.

"Sam." Cassidy said. "I though you were the-"

Cassidy groans in pain and clutches on her injured shoulder.

"Oh god," Sam said. "I'm going to carry you, okay?"

Cassidy nods.

In a swift motion, Sam lifts Cassidy into his arms. She buries her face into his chest to avoid those glaring faces of the people of Woodsboro. She could feel the cool breeze we they were outside on the front porch.

"I though this was over!"

"This is all your fault, Sidney!"

"You're just like your mother!"

Cassidy filches at the verbal attacks on Sidney by the angry mob or known as the Woodsboro residents. She couldn't image how Sidney is feeling right now. Out of anger, Cassidy pulls her face from Sam's chest and yells.

"Why don't you people just leave her alone!?"

She ignored the responses to her angry outburst. But why are they mad? It's just terrible and sick that everyone in Woodsboro wants to blame Sidney Prescott on the murders. Sam took her to the nearest ambulance. She was placed on a stretcher.

"You are going to be fine, honey." Sam assures her.

_No I'm not, Sam._

* * *

><p>Cassidy was in a hospital room. She was lying in the bed hooked-up to IV needles and a couple of chest patches. The doctor had stitched up her left shoulder. Luckily there was no major nerve damage but still needs to take it easy for a while.<p>

"Cassidy?"

She turns over to the right to see Sam standing in the doorway. He had a few cuts on his forehead, his right wrist was bandaged up. Sam looked tired.

"How are you?" Cassidy asks.

"Doctor said that I'll live. You?"

She became bitter and cold. "Sam I was nearly killed an hour ago." Cassidy said. "No I'm not okay."

Sam signs in frustration. " What the hell do you want me to say?"

"You wouldn't understand." She mutters before turning away from his face. She felt the tears burning her eyes. He moves to her bed and sits on the edge.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, rubbing her back.

"Not a problem." She mutters.

"No. Cassidy, it is not okay. You almost died and I'm being a asshole." Sam stated.

Cassidy turns around to meet Sam face-to-face.

"I get it, being marry to me is stressful." Cassidy groans.

Sam kisses her gently on the lips. "What marriage isn't? Besides marrying you is the best thing that ever happen to me."

He entwines his fingers with hers. "I love you, Samuel Conner."

"And I love you too." Sam said. "And I know you have gone through so much hell when Casey died-"

The mention of Casey nearly sent Cassidy over the edge.

"Please don't." Cassidy pleaded. "I know you're trying to help but right now I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure Ross and Perkins will be outside." Cassidy jokes.

"Just to know that I'll never hurt you." Sam said before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

"Sam, what happened to you? I said to stay with Jill and Kirby." Cassidy said.

"I went after you, that bastard attacked me and I found you."

* * *

><p>Cassidy hated quietness, especially if she is the only person in the room and there is only one annoying creepy sound that makes someone believe that there is some in the house with them. That annoying beeping sound of the machine was getting on her damn nerves. She groans and quickly sat up before suddenly was pushed back on the bed by some unknown force. She tries to move again but she couldn't mover her body at all.<p>

A familiar mocking laughter echoes the entire room.

Her breathing became labor as she saw the ghostly image of the Ghostface killer appear right before her. His errie presence sends chills into her soul.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" He tilts his head to the side.

"What do you want?"

He leans his white mask closer to her face.

"You."

Cassidy turns away from him. He roughly grabs her cheeks and forces her to look him in the face.

"Look at me, bitch!"

She snaps her eyes open. There was a sharp in her neck. Cassidy could taste the salty copper in her mouth and she realizes that she was stabbed in the throat. Cassidy opens her mouth to let out a scream, a shout, any damn sound. But it only came out as a weak rasp.

"No one can hear you scream." He said. "Just like Casey."

The last thing Cassidy saw was the bloody knife, high in the air and for some strange reason the insane laughter of Stu Macher and Billy Loomis.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let people know, this is a dream. Cassidy is imaging things. But I'm going to have Casey appear in the next couple of chapters. Oh and there is a third killer so yeah.<strong>


	6. Copying From The Original

**Title: Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking**

**Rating: T for swearing, blood, guts, and gore.**

**Summary: When the twin sister of Casey Becker, Cassidy returns to Woodsboro with her husband, she becomes that main target to the infamous Ghostface killer.**

**AN: Just look up Drew Barrymore as a redhead. I only own Sam Conner and Cassidy Becker. And Cassidy is going to explain some other rules of a horror remake. Do you guys think I should do a Scream fanfic during the first scream with Cassidy?**

* * *

><p>The bright sun rays awakens Cassidy from her unforgettable nightmare. She quickly places her hand to where her throat is, feeling for a type of damage. Thankfully there was none, just the smoothness of her skin.<p>

_Only a dream. _Cassidy though_. Or a fucking nightmare would be the right term._

She stretches her arms but quickly stops when she feels the IV needle pinching her arms.

"Dammit." She curses. Cassidy runs her fingers through her hair. "God, what the hell is wrong with me?"

The door clicks open. Cassidy looks over to see who it was. It was a male doctor and Dewey. Dewey's facial expression was worn and tired, there was bags under his eyes, his hair was messy, and his bushy mustache was tangled and messy as well.

"Christ Dewey," Cassidy said. "you look like you gone through Hell. No offense."

"None taken." Dewey said, trying to put on a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Conner, I'm Dr. Strode." The doctor introduces. "How are you feeling?"

"A whole lot better than yesterday." Cassidy replies.

"Sheriff Riley would like to ask you some questions, are you okay for that?" Dr. Strode asks.

"I don't mind at all."

Dr. Strode looks at Dewey with a serious expression. "You have 10 minutes then I need to do another X-ray to see how her shoulder is healing."

"Thank you." Dewey said.

Cassidy signs deeply. "Okay Dewey something else happened right?"

"Rebecca Walters, Sid's publicist, was killed last night."

"What?" Cassidy whispers.

"She was stabbed in the hospital garage and her body was thrown from the hospital roof and landed on the news van." Dewey explains.

"That's horrible."

Dewey bites on his lower lip. "There's more."

"Like what?" Cassidy raises a eyebrow.

"Someone called our station from the hospital said that they saw Sam following Rebecca into the hospital garage around the time of her death."

Cassidy quickly sats up. She shakes her head in disbelief. "Whoever called is a goddamn liar."

"Cassidy calm down." Dewey begs.

"How can I calm down Dewey when you people think that he's the killer." Cassidy said. "Where the hell is he then?"

"At our station."

Cassidy throws her hands in the air. "Just fucking great."

"We don't have any evidence against him but he is a person of interest." Dewey explains. "When you and Sidney was attacked last night, nobody knew where he went and the call-"

"Forget what you believe for a minutes and tell me what was his side." Cassidy demanded.

"He said that a few minutes after you went to Olivia Morris's house, he told Jill and Kirby to hide and when he got outside," Dewey explains. "the killer tried to kill him."

"And Rebecca?"

"He admits to following her when he left your room because of what Rebecca was saying about getting revenge on Sidney for firing her." Dewey said. "But claims he never went into the garage. We just have the killer stabbing Rebecca in costume on camera."

"This can't be happening." Cassidy groans.

"Someone is trying to make another fucking movie sequel or some shit." Dewey mutters.

Something popped into Cassidy's mind. _Or a remake._

* * *

><p>Cassidy left the hospital around the late afternoon. Sidney was more than happy to pick up Cassidy from the hospital since Sam was still in police custody. Sidney said that she doesn't have any broken bones and Jill will be fine.<p>

"Cassidy, I don't know if you want to come with me." Sidney said nervously.

"Where?"

"Well Gale-"

"Oh god what does that woman want from me?" Cassidy said annoyed.

"To come to our old high school to meet the 'Cinema Club', Sidney said. "Me and you are the 'Guests of Honor'

Cassidy narrows her eyes at Sidney.

"It was the only way they would let Gale come so she can start on her new book."

"Same back-stabbing, lying, prick Gale Weathers." Cassidy said monotone.

"It's Gale Riley. She married our Dewey."

"Opposites do attract."

* * *

><p>The Woodsboro High School hasn't really changed much in the past fifteen years except with a few new wings and a statue of Principal Himbry. The class room where the Cinema Club is holding their meeting was the band room with some posters of classic horror movie like <em>"Halloween," "The Hill Have Eyes", "The Thing", "Dawn of the Dead", "H2" <em>and of course _"Stab"._

"Okay Cinema Club we are in session," Charlie said. "welcome. Let me tell you a little bit bout ourselves. We are a after school activity. One before the Glee club, two above Nintendo Wii Fit, and let me just say to our two guest Sidney Prescott and Cassidy Becker….it's an honor."

Everyone claps for Sidney and Cassidy. Cassidy saw Gale rolling her eyes from the corner of the room. Trevor, Jill's ex-boyfriend, was giving Sidney this angry look.

"We all love Jamie Lee Curtis, forget Linda Blair." Robbie said. "This is the ultimate."

"Thanks," Sidney said. "This... you film your entire high school experience and what, post it on the 'net?"

"No offense, but you wanna record the worst four years of your life?" Cassidy said.

"Sadly yes." Robbie said. "Everybody will be doing it some day.

"It's kind of the one component the killer is missing." Charlie said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gale asks.

"Well, if you wanna be the new, new version, the killer should be filming the murders." Charlie explains.

"Yeah, it's like the natural next step in the psycho-slasher innovation. I mean you film them all real-time and before you get caught, you upload them into cyberspace." Robbie adds

"Making your art as immortal as you."

"Not to implicate him." Charlie and Robbie said at the same time. "Not to implicate me."

"So who do you think is doing the murders." Sidney asks.

"Well, it's a Stab fanatic clearly. Working on less of a Shrequel and more of a Screamake. Copyright terms, by the way." Charlie explains. "Cause all there are now are remakes. Only horror studios green-light. I mean, there are still rules, but the rules have changed. The unexpected is the new cliche."

"Yeah, you gotta have an opening sequence, that blows the doors off, gallop some music video direction and the kill's gotta be way more extreme." Robbie said.

"Modern audiences get sappy to the rules of the original. So, the reverse has become the new standard. In fact, the only sure-fire way to survive a modern horror movie...you pretty much gotta be gay."

Cassidy holds back a laugh. "What happen to being a virgin?"

Gale walks up to Charlie and Robbie. "So, why are you so sure that the killer is working by the rules of a horror remake?"

"Well, the original Stab structure is pretty apparent." Robbie said.

"Yeah, two kids killed in a house when their parents are away?" Charlie said.

"And, then the school's 'hot chick' savage beyond recognition." Robbie adds. "We all know where it goes from there...?"

"A party." Sidney and Cassidy said together.

Charlie raises a eyebrow. "Exactly. A party. Guaranteed third-act-main-cast bloodbath."

"Fingers crossed on some nudity for a change."

"Isn't at the end of the Stab movies end with a party scene?" Cassidy asks.

"Yes." Charlie replies.

" Is there a party that you guys doing or any that you know of?" Gale asks.

"Stab-a-thon. Its when we watch a marathon of all Stab movies." Robbie said. "Back to back."

"You guys have to stop it, you can't have the party in this situation." Cassidy said.

"But we have to, we've been doing it for 3 years." Robbie defends.

"There is a killer following the pattern of the original movie." Sidney said.

"Scary right?" Charlie said with a evil look in his eyes. Cassidy shivers at it mentally.

"Sidney and sadly Gale, would you mind if I talk to you outside?"

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Gale asks.<p>

"Okay, I know all about horror remakes." Cassidy said. "Why you think? In case something like this would I wanted to be prepare which make me a suspect. Randy rubbed off."

"Go on." Gale said.

"If the killer is doing a remake, there are things you need to look for." Cassidy said. "There is always a noble death in the original and remake: Jenny and Marnie-"

"Casey and Steve." Sidney said.

"Similar deaths." Gale said.

"The plot changes somewhat, characters names changes, and the killer's origins go into depth." Cassidy explains. "Freddy Kruger was a child killer when he was alive, remake he was a child molester. Original Halloween, Michael was under a curse, remake he was naturally insane. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Sidney nods.

"Why didn't you explain this to Charlie and his freaky movie fans?" Gale whispers.

Cassidy narrows her eyes. "Cause everyone's a suspect! This is a remake meaning that those kids in there are the new us."

"Okay, you lost me, Becker."

"I make it easy on your pea size brain." Cassidy mocks. "Who would be Sidney? Jill Roberts. Tatum? Kirby Reed. Billy Loomis?"

"Trevor Sheldon." Gale realized. "He's the killer then."

"Hold on there." Cassidy said. "Trevor could be but-"

"What do you mean?" Gale said. "It's a fucking remake! They repeat what happened in the old version!"

"I said the plot changes in remakes, so that means who ever the killer is isn't going to be the obvious, Gale." Cassidy. "And sometimes, they go back to where the original began."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go back home. My home where Casey died."


	7. Don't You Remembr Your Own Sister?

**Title: Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking**

**Rating: T for swearing, blood, guts, and gore.**

**Summary: When the twin sister of Casey Becker, Cassidy returns to Woodsboro with her husband, she becomes that main target to the infamous Ghostface killer.**

**AN: Just look up Drew Barrymore as a redhead. I only own Sam Conner and Cassidy Becker. Do you guys think I should do a Scream fanfic during the first scream with Cassidy?**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, Cassidy?" Sidney asks, moving closer towards Cassidy. Her eyes widen in fear. "You're not thinking…"<p>

"Yes I am." Cassidy confirms.

"What are you talking about?" Gale demanded.

"Going back to my old house." Cassidy said.

Gale gave her a confused look. "Why? What's so special about-"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Cassidy gritted, heading out the school's main entrance.

"Cassidy!" Sidney calls out.

She turns around to see Sidney and Gale running after her.

"What is your real reason for doing this?" Gale ask.

Cassidy could only glare at the two women. Would they understand her reason? Gale doesn't know what it was like for the past fifteen years to have people stare at you just because you had the face of a dead girl.

"I said remakes usually go back to the original place." Cassidy lied. "And that's where I'm going."

"At least let us come with you." Sidney said.

"Actually I'm going to see if those idiots are going to let me in on where that circle jerk is going to be at." Gale said heading back into the building.

"Typical Gale." Sidney laughs.

* * *

><p>The drive was about an hour long because the old Becker house was in the middle of nowhere. The only other house around was the Mackenzie's home, Casey and Cassidy's next door neighbors. They were just driving by grasslands and wheat plants.<p>

When Casey died, her mother couldn't step a foot into that house without having a fit. Who could blame her? She saw her daughter hanging from a tree swing, her insides expose and her boyfriend gutted and gagged on their patio. They quickly sold the house a few weeks later. Her father told her "just couldn't handle it." But that wasn't the worst part. When her mother looks at Cassidy, she would cry hysterical because looking at her surviving daughter was a reminder of the other daughter who died. One day Cassidy found her mother lying on the couch, with a dozens of pills on the table and a bottle of wine, looking pale.

The former house of the Becker's was a tall two story house with a lot of glass doors. The white color was replace with a light blue on the outside walls and the roof repainted black. All the windows was covered in wood.

"How can anyone live here?" Cassidy asks herself.

"I don't know." Sidney said, getting out of the car.

Cassidy looks around. Everything looked the same, whoever brought this house even put up a new swing on the same tree where Casey….

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Sidney ask.

Cassidy nods. "Positive."

Cassidy and Sidney walks up to the front door. Cassidy was getting flashbacks of her and Casey when they were little.

"Wow." Sidney said, opening the door. "That's strange."

"I know, aren't the doors suppose to be lock?" Cassidy said. "Not surprised."

"Maybe we should go." Sidney said.

"We would be dead by now," Cassidy said. "Let's just go in and come out."

"Okay, I trust you."

* * *

><p>The inside of the house was very well kept, as if someone was actually living here. There was tons of furniture in the living room with a 19 in. flat screen T.V. by the window. Cassidy rushes into the kitchen. Their old kitchen looked the same. The Jiffy Pop stove popcorn was next to the burning stove.<p>

"For an abandon house, it looks like someone has been living here for awhile." Sidney said.

"She was making popcorn." Cassidy mutters.

"What?" Sidney said.

"When she got that call, Casey was making popcorn," Cassidy said. "about to watch "Halloween."

_"Yes?"_

_"It's me again," Cassidy said. She realizes Casey's tone. "What's wrong?"_

_"Someone's watching me." Casey said. "Some creep was flirting with me and said that he wanted to know who he was looking at?"_

_"Are you sure it's not Steve and his dumbass buddies?" Cassidy said worried._

_"I don't know," Casey said. "someone's on the other line. Bye."_

Cassidy begins to shake her head. "It's my fault she's dead. I should have call the police."

The house phone rings which make Sidney and Cassidy jumps. Both women look at each other then back to the phone.

"Might as well," Cassidy said, picking up the phone with shaking hands. "Hello?"

_"Aww, you ruin the surprise."_

"It's him," Cassidy whispers. Sidney nods and grabs a knife that was sitting the kitchen counter and moves into the living room.

"What do you want?"

_"I just want you and the other one can have Sidney."_

"Why don't you show yourself, you fucking bastard?" Cassidy said. She hangs up.

_"No problem!"_

Cassidy turns around and screams. The killer was emerging from the basement door. He runs into Cassidy but she pushes him out of the way.

"Sidney!" Cassidy yells out. She runs into Sidney in the living room. "He's in the kitchen!"

They run to the door. Sidney tries to open it but it wouldn't open. "It won't open."

The killer recovers and charges at them with the knife reading to strike. Cassidy and Sidney ducks in time. He got the knife suck in the door. Cassidy pulls Sidney up and they run up stairs. Cassidy was quickly checking for which door was open. Sidney heard him coming up the stairs.

"Hurry, Cassidy!"

Cassidy manages to find one unlock door. She and Sidney runs in and locks it. Sidney opens the closet door and pushes it in front of the main door.

Cassidy looks around and realized that this was her old room. Everything looked the same: the same bed sheets, same wall color, posters, shelves, etc. It was like she never left. The only major difference was a bloody white sheet over a body.

The killer manages to get the main bedroom door open but couldn't get inside due to the closet door blocking. He uses his arm with the knife to swings around and in hopes of getting in.

_"Cassidy, you should have died! You don't deserve to live!"_

Cassidy started to cry. Why was Casey mocking her like this?

_"I would have gone with Cassidy but I believe she has a dick." Stu said. Billy laughs at the joke._

_"Sleepaway Camp." Billy said. "Heroine turns out to be some fucking trans-gender."_

_"Let's see if you can run faster than me."_

Cassidy didn't notice that Sidney had broke the window open and was on the roof.

"Cassidy!"

The sound of Sidney's voice snaps Cassidy out of her illusion. She quickly runs to the window where Sidney was reaching her hand out.

_"Cassidy?"_

She snaps her head backwards only to see a zombie version of her dead twin. Her white knit sweater had big spots of blood from stab wounds, and her hair once so beautiful was now messy and covered in dirt and blood. Casey's face was bloody and pale with her throat open and bleeding. Her lips curved into a smirk.

_"You don't recognized your own sister?"_

"NO!"

She leaps out of the window and falls right into the grass, taking Sidney with her. Sidney pulls her up. Cassidy was hysterical.

"Come on!" Sidney demanded, pulling Cassidy with her. They headed to the car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>The third killer was taunting them, especially Cassidy. Why he wants Cassidy so much? Have to wait but don't worry I hope you guys will like the third killer and I already know who he is.<strong>


	8. Blood Ties Cuts Deeper

**Title: Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking**

**Rating: T for swearing, blood, guts, and gore.**

**Summary: When the twin sister of Casey Becker, Cassidy returns to Woodsboro with her husband, she becomes that main target to the infamous Ghostface killer.**

**AN: Just look up Drew Barrymore as a redhead. I only own Sam Conner and Cassidy Becker. Do you guys think I should do a Scream fanfic during the first scream with Cassidy?**

* * *

><p>Sidney could have been going 200 miles per second with the way she was driving. But she couldn't stop, she had to get far away. She looks in the rear view mirror. He was standing there, only getting smaller until he was out of view.<p>

Sidney signs in relief. Now she has to deal with Cassidy. Her eyes were bloodshot red. She only had a blank expression looking directly at the road.

"Cassidy?"

She didn't respond. Cassidy rested her head on the door window.

* * *

><p>Sidney drove back to Kate's house where Dewey, along with Ross, Perkins, and Hicks were waiting outside on the porch. Sidney pulls up into the drive way.<p>

"Sidney, where the hell have you been?" Dewey demanded.

Sidney signs. "Cassidy and I went to the Becker's house and the killer attacked us."

Dewey looks over Sidney's shoulder to look at the emotionless Cassidy.

"Did he hurt her?"

"No but she is pretty freaked out." Sidney said.

At that moment, Sam came running out the house, upset and worried. He pushes Deputy Ross and Perkins out of his way.

"Cassidy, what happened?" He asks softly.

She didn't respond to him. She didn't have anything to say. Not to Sam, Sidney, Dewey or anybody for that matter. After seeing Casey again and hearing her voice along with Billy and Stu, she couldn't handle anymore.

Cassidy slowly gets out of the car. "I gonna lay down, now."

* * *

><p>Cassidy lays on the bed, crying and clutching on her pillow. Why did Casey hate her so much? She loved her so much and to think Casey would haunt her like this is just a lot.<p>

She gets up and looks out the window. It was real late and Ross and Perkins were on detail. The only sounds she could here was the crickets. Signing with boredom, Cassidy jumps back into the bed. She didn't allow anyone to come in the room, so Sam was just sitting in front of the door, begging her all day until an hour ago when he said he'll be downstairs.

Feeling bad, Cassidy gets up and unlocks the door. To her surprise, Sam was standing right there.

"Sam, I thought you were watching T.V." Cassidy said.

"Was," Sam said. "I wanted to see if you were going to let your guard down."

She rolls her eyes. "Congrats, now if you'll please go now."

Cassidy attempts to close the door but Sam stops her. "Come Cas, you can't be in isolation forever."

"If people would just let me, then yes." Cassidy argues walking to the bed and sits on the edge. She uses her hand to support her head, letting her red hair fall over her face.

"Tell me what really happen?" Sam asks sitting next to her. "Something else really scared you."

"You'll think I'm crazy." She whispers.

Sam pulls away some of her hair and pulls her chin with his hand. "I promise you I won't. Just tell me what did you saw that made you so scared."

Cassidy begins to cry. Sam pulls her into his chest.

"My sister," She breathes out. "my Casey. I heard her voice. I saw her. She was there in my face. She hates me, Sam."

"Oh god," Sam mutters in her hair. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

What was only a few minutes felt like forever before Cassidy removes her face from Sam's chest. A few tears were still coming out but Sam wipes them away.

"Are you okay now?"

"No. But I feel a little better." Cassidy laughs. "Why couldn't this be a romantic comedy or a good porno?"

Sam looks at her. "Did you just say a good porno?"

"Yeah I did, so what?" Cassidy mocks, punching Sam in the chest.

They locked eyes for a moment before Sam leans in and kisses her softly. Cassidy tenses up a little bit when she felt his hand on her bare back. The other hand was tangled in her hair, holding her head in place. Her shaky hands cups his lower jaw. Sam moves from her mouth to jaw to her neck. She moans and grips his shoulders tightly. His hand lightly touches her injured shoulder, she flinches.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispers while pulling away.

"It's okay," Cassidy mutters pulling him on top of her. "I need this. Now."

Her arms tightened around his back, reaching up to bury her hands in his soft hair as the kiss sent a bolt of heat between them. Cassidy's back arched a bit off the bed, and in the next second, his hands were under her back. Sam takes off her shirt after she roughly removes his. Her bra loosened and he pulled it off Cassidy, exposing her breasts.

Cassidy's breath was stuck in her throat when Sam's fingers were hooked on the sides of her underwear. He slowly pulls them off her legs. Her heart was beating with excitement as she heard him quickly removing his jeans and boxer shorts.

Sam had himself positioned right at her opening. Cassidy went on instinct and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusts into her. Gasps and moans were ripped from her throat as he filled her, stroking nerve endings inside of Cassidy.

It seem like hours before reaching their climax. Both Sam and Cassidy were panting heavy. He rolls off Cassidy.

"That was just what I needed," Cassidy said softly. "thanks, Sam."

"Not…a….problem." He panted out.

After awhile, she and Sam took a nice shower, _together. _Sam puts on his red truck driver button up shirt with wash-out jeans as Cassidy wears a red tank top with a long black shirt and black leather boots.

"Oh Kate is going to kill us for violating her guest bed." Sam jokes.

"Sam, we're two doors from Jill's room," Cassidy said. "she'll kill us for traumatizing her daughter. You were kind-of loud."

"Me?"

"I'm hungry," Cassidy said. "haven't ate all damn day."

* * *

><p>When Cassidy got downstairs, Sidney was pulling some thing out of a large brown paper bag.<p>

"Did you go shopping?" Cassidy asks. Sidney looks at Cassidy surprised.

"Umm…no. Kate did." Sidney said. "Are you okay? You didn't say a word after-"

"Sort of, yeah."

The phone rings a few times before Sidney decides to answer it.

"Hello Roberts residence."

_"You and Cassidy are survivors." _The killer said. _"But what's the point of surviving if everyone around is dead?"_

"Who are you?" Sidney demanded.

_"Turn on the T.V."_

Cassidy grabs the phone from Sidney. "Who the fuck are you?"

_"Tell Sidney to turn on the T.V."_

Cassidy signs. "Turn the T.V. on."

Sidney did so.

"...turned deadly tonight with the latest victim of these attacks being the wife of the Woodsboro Sheriff Gale Riley, aka Gale Weathers, who is in serious condition tonight after being stabbed. Her assailant disappeared in a sea of identity... "

Sidney turns off the TV; Ghostface laughs briefly.

_"Glad you came home Sidney? Has it been worth it yet?"_ The killer said.

"Why are you doing this?" Sidney asks.

_"Ah, friends count, but it's family ties that cut deep."_

"What do you mean?" Cassidy ask.

_"The ones you care about most. And what's closer than family, the bond of blood?"_ The killer said. _"Cassidy doesn't have anyone except for a husband."_

"Leave him out of this," Cassidy gritted. "I'm the one you want. Just take me."

_"You can't save them, all you can do is watch."_

* * *

><p><strong>In the end of the next chapter, I'll reveal the third killer along with Jill and Charlie.<strong>


	9. The Man Behind The Mask

**Title: Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking**

**Rating: T for swearing, blood, guts, and gore.**

**Summary: When the twin sister of Casey Becker, Cassidy returns to Woodsboro with her husband, she becomes that main target to the infamous Ghostface killer.**

**AN: Just look up Drew Barrymore as a redhead. I only own Sam Conner and Cassidy Becker. Do you guys think I should do a Scream fanfic during the first scream with Cassidy?**

* * *

><p>Cassidy's breathing quickens as she heard the killer laughing on the other line when Sidney hangs up the phone.<p>

"What happened?" Cassidy ask frantically. "What did he say?"

Sidney could only give her the most painful expression. "He wants our family."

"Oh god Sam." Cassidy said. She quickly runs back up stairs calling out for Jill and Sam. She could even think straight with the thought of Sam or Jill dead because of her. That image of Sam gagged and barely alive from her nightmare stayed in her head. When she was at their door, Cassidy slams it wide open.

"Sam!" She calls out. Nobody was in the room. Cassidy notices that the window was wide open.

Oh please God,

Cassidy prays. _Don't let Sam be dead or worst the person who wants me dead._

"Cassidy!"

She turns around to see Sam right behind her. Cassidy gives him a tight hug. He was safe and alive, with her.

"Honey, what wrong?" He asks her, looking eye-to-eye with her.

"The killer called and he wants me," Cassidy blurted out. "But he wants you first. We have to get Jill-"

"Jill's not in her room." Sam said. "I just looked in there. She went to Kirby's."

Cassidy places her hand over her mouth. Sam's phone rings. He digs in his pocket for his cell. It was a private caller. Sam answers it.

"Hello?"

_"You're wife is about to become a widow!"_ The killer mocks. _"But she'll be joining you soon."_

Rage was burning in his eyes. "You touch her, and I swear it would be the last thing you do."

At that moment, someone burst out of the closet. Sam didn't have time to react. Cassidy screams.

"Sam, watch out!" She cries out.

Sam turns around. Cassidy could only watch as the killer's knife penetrated Sam's flesh. Sam groans in pain but punches the killer right in the jaw. The killer quickly recovers and stabs Sam in his stomach. Sam yells out in pain.

"No!" Cassidy cries. "Leave him alone! It's me you want!"

"Cassidy, get the fuck out of here!" He orders her. Sam's legs were becoming wobbly. Blood was quickly gushing from his wound. He collapses onto his knees, using his left arm to support his body weight. Sam coughs out blood.

"Sam." She mutters, reaching her hand for him. He mouths "run" before falling face first on the floor.

The killer cocks his head to the side, looking at Cassidy. He laughs at her as she cries for her fallen husband.

"Poor Cassidy," He taunts, moving closer to her. Cassidy moves towards the window.

"Everyone you love seems to drop like flies."

His voice sounded so familiar, she recognized his voice but couldn't really put her mind on it.

"Get away from me." Cassidy said as she was now out the window. The killer laughs again as Cassidy was almost near the edge.

"Don't you want to know who I am?"

Cassidy trips on the roof porch tiles and falls right into the bushes. She looks up to see that the killer was no longer in the window.

She quickly gets up and runs into Sidney. She saw the blood on her sweater.

"What happened?" Cassidy asks.

"We were attacked and Kate…" Sidney couldn't finish her sentence as Cassidy knew.

"He got Sam," Cassidy said. "We have to get to Kirby's. That's where Jill is."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The drive to Kirby's was about 15 minute's tops. All Cassidy could think about was how she just let Sam died, in her eyes.<p>

"This was my fault." Cassidy said bitterly.

"No." Sidney said firmly.

Sidney drives up to the driveway and parks the car. She and Cassidy quickly run to Kirby's door. Before Sidney could even knock, the door opens revealing Kirby and Jill.

"Oh Sidney," Jill said. "I'm sorry. I should have told you and mom-"

"No. no." Sidney said frantically. "Jill, I need you to come with me and Cassidy, okay."

Cassidy heard a weak moan from behind. She turns around and holds back a scream. Robbie, the kid from that 'Cinema Club', was covered in his own blood. He was bleeding from the mouth, shoulder, stomach, and chest.

"Run." Was all he said before dropping dead on the porch.

"Robbie!"

The killer reveals himself from the bushes. Kirby and Jill runs up the stairs on the inside. Sidney and Cassidy try to close the front door on him but they were a few seconds to late. Sidney went first up the stairs then Cassidy. She felt the killer's tight grip around her ankle. Enrage she quickly kicks him in the face as hard as she can with her boot. He lets go. Cassidy runs into a room with Kirby. Kirby locks the door behind them.

"This room actually leads to the basement." Kirby explains. "Follow me."

"Does anyone else know that?" Cassidy whispers as they walk down the stairs.

"I hope not." Kirby admits. She stops dead in her track when she heard Sidney's voice.

"Sidney?"

"Kirby?" Sidney calls. "Where are you? Is Cassidy with you?"

"Yeah, where are you?" Kirby ask.

"The first floor."

Kirby opens the door and lets Sidney in. "Where's Jill?"

"She's safe for now." Sidney said.

"I couldn't call the police," Kirby said. "Someone killed the land line."

"I called the police." Sidney said.

Cassidy looks out at the window and sees Charlie outside with a bloody head. He was crying and begging to be let in.

"Oh my God Charlie!" Kirby said, going up to the glass door. There was blood on Charlie's hands.

"I found Robbie," Charlie explains. "He's dead. Please let me in!"

Kirby looks at Charlie as if she was unsure to trust Charlie. She bits on her lower lip.

"If you don't trust him don't let him in." Cassidy said.

"Oh my god, Let me in!" Charlie begs, banging his bloody hands against the glass.  
><strong><br>"**Get away from the door Charlie." Kirby told him.

"Kirby, it's me! Please let me in!"

"Get away from the door Charlie!"

The killer appears behind Charlie. He slams Charlie's face into the glass down a few times. Kirby was going insane, begging him to stop hurting Charlie. Then both the killer and Charlie disappeared when the lights went out for a minute.

Kirby's cell phone rings. It was Charlie. She answers it.

_"I hear you like horror movies, Kirby. But do you like them as much as him? Forget watching Stab, instead you get to live it."_

"No. No, no, no, no. He's the expert. It's not me" Kirby said.

The lights flicks back on. Charlie was gagged to the patio chair, similar to Steven Orth before he died.

"Cassidy," Sidney told her. "Stay with Kirby."

Was this how Stu taunted her poor sister?

_"Warm up question: Jason's weapon?"_

"Uh,it's a machete." Kirby answers

_"There. You see? You do know the genre. Michael Myers?"_

"Uh, butcher knife."

_"Leatherface?"_

"Chainsaw! Please!" Kirby sobs.

_"Just ask Cassidy if you need some help. Freddy Krueger?"_

"Razor-hands."

_"Name the movie that started the slasher craze: Halloween, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Last House on the Left or Psycho?_

"Psycho."

_"None of the above! Peeping Tom, 1960, directed by Michael Powell. First movie to ever put the audience in the killer's POV."_

Wait. No, no, no. Please, just ask me one more question. Just one more." Kirby begs.

"That was a trick question, asshole!" Cassidy yells.

******"******_Alright, Kirby, then it's time for your last chance. Name the remake of the groundbreaking horror movie in which the vill..."_

"Halloween, uh, Texas Chainsaw, Dawn of the Dead, The Hills Have Eyes, Amityville Horror, uh, Last House on the Left, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare On Elm Street, My Bloody Valentine, When A Stranger Calls, Prom Night, Black Christmas, House of Wax, The Fog, Piranha. It's one of those, right? Right?" Kirby said.

Cassidy realized that Kirby forgot a few movies. "Wait, House on Haunted Hill, uh 13 Ghosts, The Fly, The Wolfman, and The Crazies."

There was silence. The killer didn't response. They got it right.

"I got it right. I was fucking right." Kirby said proudly as she heads outside to untie Charlie. "Don't worry, Charlie. I fucking won. I won. He tried to beat me but I fucking won."

Cassidy was only a few feet away when she saw the knife in Charlie's hands. Her eyes widen.

******"******Kirby? This is is making a move!"

Charlie stabs Kirby. She gasps in shocked.

"No!" Cassidy screams.

******"******Four years of class together and you notice me now? You stupid bitch! It's too late!"

Before Charlie could stab Kirby again, Cassidy charges at Charlie and knocks him nto the ground. He groans in pain. Cassidy runs to Kirby's side. She was stabbed in the stomach, like Sam. Her breathing was very labor. She was holding on to her bleeding stomach.

Cassidy places her hand on her wound. Kirby groans in pain.

"I'm sorry Kirby." Cassidy said. "I'm going to go get help."

She looks over to where she last saw Charlie. He was gone.

"Where did he..." Kirby gasps out,

"Don't talk then you'll bleed faster. I'll be back. I promise."

* * *

><p>Cassidy quickly runs back to the front door. It was slightly opened. She peaks inside.<p>

Charlie was holding Sidney at knife point in the kitchen.

"Sidney!" Cassidy calls out before being knocked against the wall. She screams in pain as she felt something sharp and hot penetrating her lower sides. Cassidy looks up to see her attacker. Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Jill?"

Jill gives her a evil grin. "This wasn't the surprise for you, Cassidy." The third killer reveals himself from the closet. "He was."

He slowly walks up to Cassidy. "You really want to know who I am?"

Cassidy didn't respond.

The killer takes off his mask. Her eyes widen and her mouth drop to who he was. He grabs her by the neck and covers her mouth with a clothe. Cassidy struggles under his grip before feeling herself go weak. Her vision became blurrily.

"You can't be Stu?" Cassidy slurs.

"Close, Matt Macher, Stu's younger brother." Those were the last thing she heard before going into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, the third killer is Matt Macher, Stu's younger brother. If you don't like that idea, too bad.<strong>


	10. If You Had A Sister

**Title: Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking**

**Rating: T for swearing, blood, guts, and gore.**

**Summary: When the twin sister of Casey Becker, Cassidy returns to Woodsboro with her husband, she becomes that main target to the infamous Ghostface killer.**

**AN: Just look up Drew Barrymore as a redhead. I only own Sam Conner and Cassidy Becker. Do you guys think I should do a Scream fanfic during the first scream with Cassidy?**

* * *

><p><strong>Becker House<strong>

Everything was so confusing and dark. A million and one voices were saying a lot of things. A lot of bad things. She was so lost and scared inside. So many ways out but which?

"Cassidy."

His voice seems to pull her out of the darkness and into the light. But it felt so wrong. This wasn't the voice of some perfect angel. The devil was welcoming her into his home. Her hell.

Her eyes came into focus. She blinks a few times before getting a clear view. Cassidy found herself in someone's living room, lying on the couch. She realizes that her wrist was bound together behind her back with thick rope.

She tried to recall what had happened before she blacked out. The killer made Kirby played a trivia game, which turns out a be a trap when Charlie stabs Kirby, then Charlie had Sidney, and Jill….

Jill Roberts, Sidney's cousin, was the second killer. Cassidy had that image of Jill giving her that evil, menacing grin.

_"This wasn't the surprise for you, Cassidy." The third killer reveals himself from the closet. "He was."_

He was. Matt Macher, Stu's younger brother, was the one who is trying to kill her.

"Matt." She mutters.

"So you don't remember me, do you?" Matt's voice said. He was coming out of the kitchen, still wearing his costume and a knife in his hand. Splatters of blood was all over his face.

Cassidy couldn't believe the close resemblance Matt had of his late brother. Same facial structure, eyes, mouth, nose, eyes, etc. Though Matt was a little more leaner and muscular than Stu who was somewhat scrimpy. Matt looked like a much older and mature Stu out of college. SMatt had to be at least 29 years old.

"Cassidy, it's been years." Matt said.

"Yeah it has." She gritted.

Matt pulls out a picture from his pocket and shows it to Cassidy. Matt had the picture of her and Sam together.

"I done a pretty good job of screwing up your trust," Matt said, trailing her legs with his knife. "You should work on them. Sam was a good catch and a nice guy too. Paramedic with military experience. _A beautiful wife….." _He leans his face closer to hers, pressing his nose against her cheek. Cassidy turns away in disgust.

Matt pulls away. "He was the type to make a sister jealous." He pauses. "If you had one."

"Fuck you!"

Matt narrows his eyes at her. He presses the knife to her throat. "So vulgar! Would you say that to my big brother's face?"

"Stu was a sick fuck just like you." Cassidy spats.

Matt laughs. "Well what can I say? Runs in the family. Something you should know about."

Cassidy raise a eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about your mother," Matt said, smiling. "Poor woman couldn't stand to look at you without thinking about the daughter that was murder. Then the bottles and wine. Wow."

"You leave my mother out of this." Cassidy warns, struggling to untie herself.

He cocks his head to the side. "There is a reason why Stu killed Casey."

"Cause your brother couldn't take a break-up good?" Cassidy said sarcastically.

"More than that." Matt explains. He begins to place back and fourth in front of Cassidy. "The rumors about Casey and Steve was true. I had a huge crush on you back then. Even though people though you was some lesbian with a dick. No all I saw was a beautiful, misunderstood girl standing in her sister's shadow."

She remembers Matt, at the age of 14, nerdy and goofy looking always wanted to follow his brother around and people, including Billy made fun of him. Stu always said that his parents adopted Matt because they felt sorry because the apes abandoned him.

Cassidy was still struggling with untying herself. Matt really done a good job. "What's your fucking point, Matt? Why come after me? Sidney killed Stu."

"True, but everyone is trying to kill her," Matt stated. "Jill Roberts is pretty special. She would have made Billy proud. "

"Your sick just like your brother." Cassidy said. "What did you do to Jill?"

Matt looks at Cassidy with a offended look. "Me? What makes you say that I screw her up?"

"She would have never done something as fucked up as this unless someone was brainwashing her and Charlie."

"Please, that bitch was already screwed up before I met them," Matt said. "by the way, I met them on their "Stab-a-ton" last year. I was just following a group of kids…" Matt pauses. "When I told them who I was, they were fanatic. Made a deal that if I helped them, they'll leave you alone and I'll leave Sidney alone. You really didn't believe those two were that smart enough to pull this off. I mean Roman helped Billy and Stu, Mrs. Loomis with Mickey…."

"You're the perfect role model," Cassidy said sarcastically.

"Yeah thank you now let me get to the point I was trying to make." Matt said. "I went to your house the day before the murder, I peaked in your window to find Casey banging the shit out of Steve on the couch. So I took a few pictures and showed them to Stu and Billy. Cassidy Becker, I love you and still do. When I heard that you was coming back, I went insane. "

Cassidy's eyes widen. All because of a few pictures? Her life has been a living hell for the past fifteen years because Matt was a prevent?

"You?" Cassidy said. "This is all because of you."

Matt shrugs and grins. "I didn't know he was going to murder the girl. Honestly."

He moves towards Cassidy. Matt crawls on top of her and startles her waist. Cassidy turns away from his face. "No. Please don't."

He leans his face to her ear. "Your mouth says 'no'…" He places the knife under her skirt and slowly pulls it back. "but your body is saying 'yes'.

Cassidy begins to cry. Matt pulls back.

"Oh don't cry…" Matt teases. He takes the knife and cuts her cheek. Blood oozes a little. "I'll won't be gentle like Sam before I stabbed him. The police are gonna find you just like your sister and the killer long gone. What a great ending for you."

Cassidy found the knot and slowly begins to untie her wrist. The blood from her cheek makes a trail to her mouth where she taste that salty copper taste.

"Just the way I like it." Matt said before placing his lips on hers. He was soft for a moment but then he became rough with her. Cassidy whimpers. He puts all his weight onto her body, making it impossible for her to move. She manages to get the rope of her wrist but her hands was trap behind her back. Matt moves to her neck. He constantly bites on it hard which makes Cassidy groan in pain. Both of his hands were moving up and down her outer thighs. Matt lifts his weight from Cassidy. Slowly, she moves her hand from the back and feels for anything. She grabs the knife and quickly plunges it into Matt's torso. He yells and pulls away from Cassidy. His expression was full of rage.

"You stupid bitch!"

Cassidy kicks him in the groin. He falls off her. She quickly gets up and points the knife at him. Matt looks up and laughs at her. "You really think that's going to keep me from slicing you open like a pig?"

"Is that the best you can do?" Cassidy mocks. "Pretty sure Stu and Billy was better."

"Shut up." Matt gritted.

"Why copy two high school dickheads?" Cassidy asks. "Huh? Billy was a whiney mama's boy. So what? His mama left, no big deal. And Stu? What the hell is with him? Billy's little lap dog."

"I don't want to hear it!" Matt screams, pounding his head.

"Peer pressure? I remember your brother always following Billy around." Cassidy said. "Billy's little bitch! What a pussy ass wet rag!"

Matt charges at Cassidy. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

Matt slams right into her, falling onto the floor. Matt punches her in the jaw. Cassidy returns the blow. She grabs a vase from the coffee table and smashes it on top of Matt's head and pushes him off her.

Cassidy gets up and runs into the kitchen. She looks for a knife. Matt grabs her from behind and throws her against the counter. He kicks her in the stomach over and over. Matt picks her up and started to strangle her.

His grip got tighter and tighter. Cassidy couldn't breathe anymore. She starts to lose conciseness.

Suddenly her eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Cassidy manages to utter one word.

"Sam…" She gasps.

Matt turns around. Sam, bloody and bruised, had a metal bat in his hand, his eyes fulled with hatred and rage. In one swift motion, Sam swings the bat right at Matt's head.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll explain how Sam is alive. Matt only left him for dead.<strong>


	11. Wanna Know My Favorite Movie?

**Sorry for the two year wait but the finally chapter of this story**

* * *

><p>Cassidy woke up in hospital bed with a massive headache and intense pain coming from her shoulder and left torso. She sat up quickly, her heart racing as she remember the events that occurred in the last 24 hours. Sam getting stabbed to death, her and Kirby being forced to play the killer's sick game to save Charlie only to find out he was one of the killers, Kirby getting stabbed, Jill revealing herself as another killer, finding out Matt Macher was actually the one stalking her and Sam coming to her rescue in time.<p>

Now where was Sam? What happened to Matt?

"Cassidy?" Dewey's voice came from the doorway. She looks over to see the middle aged sheriff approaching her. "Doctors didn't think you would be awake so soon-"

"Sam?" she asks frantically. "Where's Sam? Is he okay?"

Dewey rest his hands on the frantic woman's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "First off calm down. He's fine."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm right here." Sam's voice interjected, as he enters the room. His face was slightly bruised and cut, his right arm was in a temporary cast and from what Cassidy notices from his walking, his leg was most likely injured too.

"Sam.." she whispers.

He silently hugs her tightly. "I thought I lost you."

"I did too." she said looking up at him, her eyes wet with tear. "How did you survived? I saw him…" She didn't want to think about him getting stab all over again.

"The bastard didn't do any fatal damage that I thought." said Sam, shaking his head. "He was way off in the stabbing. And I knew where you was because I heard him call someone saying about taking you to your old house."

"What happened to Matt?"

"He's being taken into custody." Dewey informs them. "Sam told me everything." Dewey signs. "I'm really sorry this had to happened to you."

"It's not your fault. It's Matt's fault. From the beginning." Cassidy mutters bitterly. "He got my sister murdered."

"What are you talking about, Cass?" Sam questions.

"When Matt was giving me his whole sick master plan, he said that he took a picture of Casey and Steve having sex and showed it to Billy and Stu." She breathes out. She then looks over to Billy. "Is Kirby alright? And Sidney?"

"Kirby's in ICU. It's touch and go. The same for Sidney." Dewey answers. "Trevor and Charlie really did a number on her."

Cassidy looks at him. "What? Trevor and Charlie? No Dewey it wasn't Trevor and Charlie. It was Jill and Charlie."

Dewey and Sam both look at her.

"That's impossible, Cassidy." said Dewey.

"Why not?"

"It couldn't have been Jill. She's been beaten up pretty bad." Sam said. "I seen the girl myself."

"You have to believe me!" Cassidy yells. "That psycho bitch stabbed me!"

"You need to calm down. You're not thinking straight, the stab wound cause you a lot of blood loss." said Dewey in a low whisper.

Cassidy glares at the sheriff. "Dewey, I saw her stab me."

Dewey was about to open his mouth when he got a call from the radio. 'Sheriff Riley we a major problem.'

"I have to take this." said Dewey leaving the room. When he left Cassidy looks at her husband with pleading eyes.

"Sam, Matt told me he was the one who helped Jill and Charlie pulled this off since last year." said Cassidy.

"Why would Jill do this?"

Cassidy signs deeply. "Sam, they attempted to do a remake. Not a sequel but a remake. They recreated the murders. Jill would represent Sidney."

Sam shook his head. "This is crazy even for you. I mean-if this was true…what you're saying…then Jill's boyfriend and Charlie would be the killers."

"Remakes doesn't always follow the original. Things change in order to add twist." Cassidy explains. "I dunno why Jill would do this. Maybe for attention or fame…"

Sam signs rubbing her hair softly. "I'm gonna go see if Dewey's still outside."

"Don't leave me." she whimpers, grabbing onto his arm.

"I'll be back ok?" he promised, kissing her on the lips. He walks out of her room. Cassidy signs deeply, rolling onto her side staring out the window.

* * *

><p>When Sam got into the hallway on the first floor of the hospital, he saw Dewey placing back and forth trying to get a signal on his walkie talkie.<p>

"What's going on?"

"The squad car that had Matt Macher in it…we can't get an answer from them." Dewey said.

Sam's eyes widen. "What?"

"I been trying to get in touch with but no answer." said Dewey.

"Shit." Sam curses under his breath.

"And I think Cassidy could be right about Jill." said Dewey. "The way she seem so calm when I told her that her friends was murdered and that look when I said Sidney was in ICU-"

Suddenly the entire lights of the hospital went out, living everyone inside in complete utter darkness.

"He's here." Sam mutters. "Oh no. Cassidy's alone."

Both men quickly rushed to the stairway since the elevator would be not working. Even thought he was in no shape to be running due to his injuries, Sam didn't care. He wasn't going to let that sick bastard hurt her for a third time.

By the time he got to her room, Cassidy wasn't in her bed.

* * *

><p>Cassidy was scared when the lights and power just suddenly went out. She was very suspicious on how that came to be since the wasn't a major storm. Deep down she knew Matt and Jill was behind this. Not wanting to be a sitting duck, she left her room walking alone in the dark eerie silent halls.<p>

Her movements was slow and shaky, mostly due to fear of Matt appearing out of nowhere to finish the job.

"Miss?" calls a female nurse from behind.

Cassidy slowly turns her head to look at the very young short hair blonde woman. Her face was sweet and innocent like, her eyes was blue with worry. But Cassidy didn't respond to her.

"You shouldn't be out of-" She was cut off mid sentence.

Matt stood behind the nurse, with a sharp scalpel in one hand while holding her throat with the other. His head was heavily bandaged from the head injury he got from Sam.

"What's wrong Cassidy?" Matt mocks.

Her eyes widen as she watches helpless as Matt slowly cuts the nurse's throat open before shoving her body to the side like a rag doll. She began running away from the scene. Her legs burn as she ran down the hall and made a right turn into the stairway. Cassidy ran down the stairs until she was in the ICU section.

"Why don't you fucking die!" Jill's voice echoes thought the halls. Then came Sidney screaming.

"Sidney?" Cassidy calls frantically running into her room.

There was broken glass and blood smear on the floor. Cassidy saw Sidney lying on the tile floor breathing slowly with a open switch wound along with Dewey. She kneels next to her.

"Sidney where's Jill?" she asks.

"Cassidy-" Sidney manages to gasp out as Jill came from hiding in the bathroom about hit Cassidy.

She heard the teenager's footsteps coming from behind her so she managed to dodge the sudden attack. Jill stumbles a bit which gave Cass the advantage to knock her off her feet by kicking her in the legs hard. Jill cries out as she fell. Cassidy crawls over to grab a broken glass to stab her with. Before she got the chance a gun was place at the side of her head.

"Oh no you don't Cassidy Becker." Matt said.

She drops the glass cursing at herself. Looking up, she got more angry and scared as Matt had Sam at knife point who look semi-conscious.

"You…" she growls.

"It's nice to see you to." said Matt. "I can't have you killing off Jill…she's suppose to live. Get up, bitch."

She got up quickly glancing at Sidney who was still breathing.

Matt smirks as he lets go of Sam, his body dropping to the floor with a groan and thud. He then helps up Jill.

"You both aren't gonna get away with this." Sidney mutters.

"She's right." said Cassidy.

Matt only grins. "Yes it will. This is an alternative ending. It was suppose to end at the house but things change." He said having the gun pointed at Cassidy's forcing her near a wall.

Cassidy looks over his shoulder to see Gale come rushing into the room. Jill had her at gun point and Gale instantly had her hands up.

"Oh this just get better." Matt said.

"Matt Macher?" Gale said in shock. "My God." She then looks over to Jill. "What about the book?" she tries to plead with her.

Jill shrugs. "Guess I'll write it on my own."

Matt presses his face into Cassidy. "I know how much you hate the bitch. Admit it."

"I dislike her but that doesn't-" Matt didn't let her finish. Instead he turned around and pointed the gun directly at Jill, pulling the trigger and shot a her in the chest. The teenager stares in complete shock as she fell to the floor next to Sam. "You thought I meant Gale."

Cassidy only stood with a open mouth.

"Don't worry she's next…" He whispers.

Suddenly Hicks came in and pushes herself and Gale behind a bed. Matt groans as he misses his shot at the former reporter.

"Alright." Matt said, holding Cassidy by her neck, using his arm. "I'll blow Dewey's head off if you don't hand me your gun officer. Now!"

Hicks quickly slides her gun to Matt who kicks it towards Sidney who barely moving.  
>Both women slowly stood up with their hands raised.<p>

"We can talk about this." Gale began.

Matt smirks at the woman before shooting her in the shoulder. Then he aims at officer Hicks and shots her straight in the chest.

"I don't think so." said Matt. He lets go of Cassidy only to push her against the wall and held her body there with his.

"You know what I always wanted from you, Cassidy Becker?" Matt whispers, his face inches from hers.

"What?" she grits.

"For you to kiss me. And to make love to you too."

"You're one sick fuck." she spats.

"That's what I love about you. Your feistiness." Matt said licking on her ear which made her moan. "It's your strength and…" He bites on her ear. "..your downfall."

"Fuck you."

"I plan on finishing that." Matt said, roughing tearing off her top gown, revealing her bra. Cassidy bites on her lips, looking away from his face.

"Please not again."

"Look at me bitch!" he orders.

She looks back at him, with tears in her eyes but widens as she saw Sidney with a defibrillator in her hands. Cassidy started to play along.

"You wanna know my favorite scary movie is?" Cassidy asks.

Matt smiles. "What is it?"

"Clear."

"Clear?"

"Clear!" Sidney said from behind Matt and had the defibrillator on both sides of his head and shocked him with it as he convulse until he was unconscious.

Cassidy collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard and quickly grabbing the gun from Matt's head. She then proceeds to shooting him in the head twice just to make sure he was dead.

"That's for Casey." she mutters.

"One rule you forgot about remakes." Sidney said.

"Don't fuck with the original." Cassidy finishes. She heard Sam moans and quickly crawls over to him. "Sam?"

"Cassidy?"

"I'm ok." she said. "Sidney is too. I think Dewey's still alive." She said looking over to him. His chest was rising still. "He is."

"Matt?"

"Fucker is dead." Cassidy whispers. She leans in to kiss Sam but Jill suddenly tackles at her screaming and clawing at her.

"You bitch! You fucking ruined my chance!" Jill screams.

Cassidy manages to push Jill off her but the teen took a large broken glass and stabs her in the arm. Blood began oozing out. She pulls out and was about to stab Cassidy in the heart but was shot in the head, killing her instantly. She pushes the dead body off her and looks over to Sidney who had a gun in her hand.

"Thanks." Cassidy breathes out.

"No problem," she said stumbling towards the wall to lean on.

Cassidy cradles Sam's head. Hicks suddenly rises up from behind the bed cot, helping Gale as she held onto her gunshot wound.

"God dammit. I forgot what it was like to get shot." Gale complains.

"You're gonna be fine." assures Hicks. "Just a flesh wound." She had Gale lay on the bed.

"Is my husband okay?"

"He's fine." said Cassidy, standing up with the gun in her hand.

"Cassidy what are you doing?" Gale questions sounding concern.

She moves over to Matt's body. "He's the reason why Casey is dead." Tears burn her eyes as she pulls on the trigger three times. She broke down crying and screaming until Sam was there comforting her.

"It's over now." he whispers, holding her.

"Hopefully." She whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end. Hope you enjoy it. I worked on this from 11pm to 1am so if it's rushed I'm sorry. I'll revised it later based on reviews. But I'll post bonus chapter to explain what happens to every that survived.<strong>


End file.
